


Home at Last

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: It came as no surprise to anyone, least of all me, when at the tender age of twenty, and after no previous relationships, my parents were pushing for me to get into a relationship with Charlie Weasley. Having grown up with him – and had several crushes on him during that time – I wasn’t particularly bothered or surprised, and somehow, despite everything, we made it work.*1st person perspective from readerfollowing reader and Charlie's return to the burrow - hope you like it :)
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Home at Last

It came as no surprise to anyone, least of all me, when at the tender age of twenty, and after no previous relationships, my parents were pushing for me to get into a relationship with Charlie Weasley. Having grown up with him – and had several crushes on him during that time – I wasn’t particularly bothered or surprised, and somehow, despite everything, we made it work.

….

The road to the Burrow had been resurfaced several times or so I had been told, however having never needed to drive – oh the joys of apparition – I had instead all but landed with Charlie on the doorstep. Not bothering to knock, we had entered the house that was for once fairly empty, “oh Charlie!” Molly Weasley smiled throwing herself towards Charlie and engulfing him in a hug, before holding him at arm’s length and scrutinising him for any signs of injury from working with dragons. 

Suitably satisfied she turned to me, and engulfed me in an equally tight hug, “oh I'm so glad to see you!” she squealed, repeating what she had done to Charlie to me, and scrutinising every inch of me, “haven’t you blossomed,” she murmured glancing over me from head to toe.

“you have the spare – well, it’s yours, your room is ready and waiting for you,” she told me, noticing that Charlie had made himself useful and was holding my bags, “if you want to sleep in his room you are more than welcome to,” she told me, as she told me every time, “I wouldn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” I hurriedly replied. “am I not good enough to share a bed with?” Charlie asked, mock hurt from where he stood next to me, I ignored him, settling to answer him by elbowing him, “I wouldn’t want to make anyone who lives here uncomfortable when I'm only here for a visit.” 

Molly nodded, “well don’t just stand there, go and puts her bags away,” she ordered to Charlie before ushering me up the stairs behind him. I quickly followed him up the stairs to the spare bedroom on his floor, just as I was about go past it, I noticed his unmade bed, rolling my eyes, I walked into his bed, and out of habit – because that is what it had become over the years – began to take his various blankets and pillows off the bed.

“you know you don’t have to do that,” he commented from the doorway as I shrugged off my cardigan and threw it at him, starting to straighten out the sheets, “well someone has to, and I don’t want your mother having to make a hundred and one beds,” I commented beginning to sort the sheet. He sighed, “she’s doing it again,” he told the person next to him in the doorway, 

“if you really want to save my mum doing it, sleep in my bed,” I heard the sound of someone slapping him as I continued, “you really don’t have to do that.” Molly stated walking into the room, “nonsense, if I am coming to stay for a few days, I really don’t expect you to do everything, least of all for my lazy boyfriend,” I told her, fixing the blanket over the duvet and arranging a couple of cushions on the bed. 

Charlie sighed from behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist, “Harriet sure taught you well,” Molly muttered under her breath, “my mum would be devastated if she thought I was crashing on her friend and then doing nothing,” I assured her, ignoring Charlie’s eyes rolling. “well thank you sweetheart, if you do want to share with Charlie, the option is still there,” I smiled, glancing up at Charlie, “maybe I will take you up on that offer,” she smiled nodding, waving her wand allowing all of my luggage – all two bags of it – to enter his room and settle on the floor beside his bed. 

“Molly, have you seen this?” I asked gesturing to Charlie’s arm, which he quickly tried to hide, gripping his arm, I pushed the sleeve of his jacket up to reveal yet another large scar from being cut by one of the dragons. He glared over his mother’s head at me as she stared down at it, “it’s fine mum, she’s just being overprotective,” without a second thought Molly slapped his ear lightly, “she’s worried that her boyfriend is going to come home in a body bag,” she told him tutting at his comment.

“I keep telling him to dress sensibly, but he won’t, and he ignores half the safety gear,” I commented rolling up the sleeves on my cardigan, “if we are really going to start on about my life, then sweetie, I can tell mum how you don’t do lots of things,” Charlie told me as his mother continued to scrutinise the scar. “it looks clean if nothing else,” she stated, shaking her head, “if it wasn’t for your girlfriend, I bet you would come home with far more scars,” she tutted, turning her attention to me, 

“and what does he mean things you haven’t done?” I internally groaned, as she began searching over my arms for similar scars. “she doesn’t always get full meals,” Charlie elaborated from behind her, I glared at him, as she began shaking her head, “honestly the pair of you! I'm glad I’ve got you here for a few days! Enough time for me to get some sense into both of your heads!”

She continued muttering to herself as she walked out of the room and down the stairs, “you had to say it,” he grumbled kicking the door shut, and settling on the bed, “well you don’t listen to me, so I was hopeful she’d knock some sense into you,” I defended, he shook his head, looping his arms around my waist and pulling me onto his lap. “if you are so insistent that I should be more careful, then you need to actually sit down for proper meals, rather than just grabbing toast before bed,” I sighed, snuggling my head into the crook of his neck, 

“I will if you agree to wear sensible clothes, and protective gear,” he sighed playing with one of the stray curls in my hair, “I’ll wear more, but not all of it,” I shrugged knowing it was the best I would get from him, “fine,” I mumbled, he smiled kissing my cheek lightly, before siting me down on the bed, and beginning to unpack my luggage. “you don’t have to,” I murmured watching him begin to hang up my clothes, “of course I do, you made my bed, and we can’t have mum thinking I let you do everything.”

I folded my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow, “even though you do,” he admitted smiling slightly, I shook my head smiling back at him, before relaxing onto the bed. About an hour later, the whole of the Weasley clan, plus myself, had successfully seated ourselves around the table, and all was going well – that was until George opened his mouth. “so y/n, I hear you finally moved into Charlie’s room,” Charlie shot him a warning look which he ignored turning to me, I lifted the glass up to my lips deciding not being able to speak may be necessary for whatever he was going to say. 

“so, when can we expect mini Weasleys running around?” I choked on my water, Charlie immediately began rubbing my back as I attempted to breath, while George sat with Fred beside him smirking at the pair of us. “can we take that as not for a while?” Fred asked innocently, a smirk decorating his face, “you can say that again!” Molly all but yelled, “what they do is their business, and not for you to know! They aren’t even married!”

Charlie continued rubbing my back, allowing me to finally catch a breath, “nice one George,” he commented sarcastically as I finally managed to take a deep breath, “please never say that again,” I requested, placing my hands in my lap, refusing to meet Charlie’s eye. We hadn’t discussed marriage, never mind children, and it wasn’t a conversation that I had honestly been planning on having for another couple of years at a minimum. 

Charlie slipped his hand into my lap, intwining our hands, “George Weasley! Honestly!” Molly shook her head sighing as she resumed eating alongside the rest of the family, with most of the children smirking, “I’ve never been so thankful Bill isn’t here,” Charlie muttered just loud enough for me to hear, and I couldn’t say I disagreed with him. Bill had originally been doubtful about us as a couple – and I backed up most of his fears – but he had been supportive once it began to show signs of working, but this would send him into fits of teasing for the next month at the very minimum, so I was very glad indeed that he wasn’t seated at the table.

“have you got any plans to marry?” Ginny asked calmly, continuing to eat as she looked at us curiously, I sighed glancing up to the ceiling, “oh Merlin,” I muttered as Charlie went to answer for the pair of us, “it’s a discussion we would need to have. In private.” He glared at each one of his siblings in turn, taking on the full extent of being the big brother, I sighed quietly leaning over to him, “we can always discuss it at my house,” he shrugged, and I was back to remembering how much I wasn’t keen on the idea of marriage. Molly shook her head at her children, exasperation covering her face, “honestly! You people!” she sighed resuming eating, she then turned to me to survey how much I had eaten, and I attempted to ignore her raised eyebrow.

“what do you people do in Romania?” she asked sighing as I hurriedly took another bite of the food having clocked her expression, “she cooks,” Charlie explained, and I nodded silently offering a smile, “he risks his life and I do the cooking,” Molly shook her head sighing, a small twinkle in her eye. “I guess that’s your pattern,” we nodded smiling, “five years and we’ve finally got a functioning pattern,” I commented quietly placing down my fork. 

Arthur had remained silent and looked up, “of course! You two have been together five years!” this revelation didn’t surprise anyone, but apparently it was enough of a reason for the whole of the Weasley children to turn to us expectantly, “so when is she getting a ring?” Ron asked having put down the piece of chicken he had been eating. I groaned internally, maybe we really should’ve got a fake ring for the time being and pretended to be engaged if it would have avoided whatever this had become. 

I sighed quietly, staring down at my lap, where Charlie’s hand was still intwined with mine, I rubbed gently on the scar on his hand leading to his thumb, the rhythm of the action calming me. “will she get a ring Charlie?” Fred asked teasingly, I continued staring down at my lap, still rubbing circles into the skin on his hand, “I'm not bothered about not having a ring,” I muttered quietly, the whole of the Weasley clans eyes switching to me, “you don’t want to marry Charlie?” Ginny asked, I shrugged, “I don’t expect a ring,” I replied, Charlie looked down at me and smiled softly, while Molly shook her head, 

“have you told Harriet this?” Charlie turned away, attempting to mask his smile, “oh she already knows,” he stated, I smiled, “she does?” Molly asked, we looked at each other still smiling before nodding. “and what did she say?” the rest of the Weasley children had all stopped eating and were leaning in curiously, “not much,” Charlie admitted, the same small smile at the edge of his lips, “totally,” I muttered rolling my eyes. Thinking of how my mum had been less than surprised, and not overtly impressed, but had managed to keep it together long enough to say whatever worked for us was ok – but she would want to see a ring at a minimum in the near future.

Molly stared between us in confusion, before waving her wand and the dishes began to disappear, “well…” she stared between us open mouthed, and the rest of the Weasley children took that as their opportunity to leave, after all, it wasn’t common for Mrs Weasley to not have something to say. We took it as an opportunity for us to escape as well, back into Charlie’s room, we hurried out of the kitchen before she could say anything else and were soon up the stairs in his room. 

“you don’t mind not having a ring? Seriously? I thought you were being nice when you said it to your mum,” I shrugged calmly seating myself on the bed, closing the door with a flick of my wand, “I don’t expect a ring just because we’ve been together for so long,” I placed my hand on his cheek, and watched him nestle into it. He smiled slowly, “I’ve got something to show you tomorrow,” my hand remained on his face, and I gently pressed a kiss to his cheeks, “I don’t expect anything from you, you’ve given me so much already.”

He smiled, our eyes meeting, as he pulled me against his chest, “I love you so damn much,” he murmured quietly, moving a piece of my hair out of my face, I smiled reaching up to smooth his hair from his eyes, revealing an old scar he had got before I arrived in Romania. “I know,” he murmured as I stared up at it for a moment, “there weren’t any healers at the time, so I had to fix it myself, but I think it adds character,” I shook my head smiling, “only you would try and fix it yourself.” 

He smiled, brushing aside my cardigan to reveal a particularly nasty cut I had got which had since scarred over, the scar itself didn’t look too bad, but I remembered the pain from getting the scar to begin with, and that was enough to have me turning away from it. The scar wasn’t easy to hide either, it cut across part of my shoulder and down to my collarbone, no tattoo would ever sit normally on it, and makeup had to be applied for days to properly hide it. 

It had taken months to heal because of how deep it was, and I didn’t have fond memories of the various methods to heal it, I hadn’t known Charlie well back then, but he had kept me company a few times and that definitely helped ease the pressure.

Before Charlie I had always feared that no man would want me, because of the scar, but Charlie didn’t mind, and he had his own share of scars, so I had given up covering it up a long time ago – because he didn’t make me feel like I needed to. “I'm glad you no longer cover this up,” he murmured trailing his finger across it, “its barely noticeable,” I smiled weakly, the scar had become a major insecurity for me over the years. “honestly it isn’t, and it looks gorgeous on you,” he assured me, at some point we drifted asleep.

….

I woke up somehow tucked into the bed next to Charlie who was still asleep, I slowly sat up, running a hand through my hair, sighing I stared out of the window onto the beach below where the sun was shining brightly. “good morning,” Charlie groaned from next to me, I turned to him smiling, “good morning,” he threw a dirty look at the sunshine, “any plans for today?” I shook my head, hearing Molly in the kitchen beneath us, “help Molly with breakfast.” 

He groaned lying back on the bed, “she won’t let you help,” I shrugged casting a freshen up spell, and tying my hair up, “I can offer,” he shrugged climbing out of the bed, and walking into the adjoining bathroom, the room was considerably brighter now that the sun was streaming in. Charlie reappeared a few moments later changed into jeans and a long-sleeved top that was just thin enough that I could see his tattoo through it, “does your mum know about it?” I asked gesturing to the tattoo on the left side of his chest.

“does she heck,” he muttered, I laughed entering the bathroom and showering quickly, before changing into a light blue and white checked dress. Walking back into the bedroom, I started the hunt for my ballet pumps, which Charlie handed to me, unable to stop himself rolling his eyes, “this is why you’re here,” I muttered slipping into them, “to help you when you lose things?” I nodded smiling up at him. he shook his head hunting for something on his bookshelf,

“you can go down, I’ll catch up with you,” I nodded smiling, walking down the stairs into the kitchen were Molly was busy standing over a stove. “good morning,” I called from the doorway, conscious of startling her, “hello dear,” she turned smiling brightly towards me, “come in,” she gestured for me to enter and I stood next to her leaning against the counter top, “I wanted to ask if you needed any help?” she shook her head, “not at all, you are a guest, I don’t expect you to do anything.”

“that doesn’t mean I can’t do anything,” she smiled casting an eye over my scar, “I didn’t know that had happened to you,” she commented without judgement, pointing to the scar, “umm, yeah, accident,” I muttered, “if you want to help you can lay the table,” I smiled reaching for my wand, and swishing it several times to lay the table. Molly smiled softly, “can I ask how you got that scar?” I nodded leaning back on the counter, “it was after I had just arrived in Romania actually, one of the staff got injured and they couldn’t move them, I went into the enclosure with several other healers to try and move him ourselves. 

One of the dragons got kinda angry and lashed out, I was closest, so I got the scar, it was pretty deep at the time,” I explained making sure to avoid her eyes, “oh dear me,” she murmured serving up the last of the breakfast, the conversation was cut short as the rest of the Weasley family walked in, and I made sure to pull on my cardigan before anyone could notice it. 

Charlie took his seat next to me, and breakfast passed relatively uneventfully, the twins had successfully created another equally annoying toy for parents to hate for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ginny had managed to get her hands on a copy of Witch Weekly, and was sat ignoring the lot of them, flicking through it, and evading every question about her boyfriend, Harry, that could possibly come from anyone who had been living under a rock for the last two decades. 

I made a conscious effort to avoid answering any questions, and instead sat eating quietly, “Charlie Weasley!” Molly suddenly yelled, and I knew immediately what she had just caught sight of. “good luck,” I muttered taking his hand, and placing it in my lap, where I began the same rhythmic movements on it that I knew calmed both of us. 

“what in the name of Godric is that thing on your chest!?!” the rest of the Weasleys snapped to look at Charlie, successfully noting the vague outline of a tattoo on his chest, Molly stared eye level to Charlie, which he attempted to evade. “y/n, as Charlie’s girlfriend, could you please explain to me what I can see?” I shrugged calmly – calmer than I felt, “a marking?” Molly sighed, turning back to Charlie. “explain,” she demanded, 

“he got a tattoo!” Fred and George dissolved into giggles like prepubescent girls, and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes, “when did you get it?” Molly continued to throw questions at Charlie until he eventually sighed. “yes, it is a tattoo, I got it two years ago,” I sighed quietly next to him, “did you know about it?” she asked me, “of course she knew, she sleeps with him,” Fred commented unashamed. 

I groaned blushing pink, wanting to sink down in my seat, and having the sudden urge to choke one of the Weasley twins, “yes I knew about it,” I replied sighing, “but I stated how ugly I thought it was, and he didn’t listen,” I shrugged leaning back in my seat. “we both know that is a lie, love, you think it is sexy,” he murmured, ignoring his mother’s dark gaze for a moment, I rolled my eyes mockingly, turning back to Molly, 

“he never listens to any of the women in his life,” she stated shaking her head – if she was trying to guilt trip him, she was going about it the right way. Arthur had remained surprisingly quiet for the duration, and even Percy had no comment he could make that would cover whatever Molly was thinking of. “my goodness,” she muttered, the rest of the Weasley children sat in excited anticipation for what she would say next, but she remained surprisingly calm, “do you have any tattoos?” she asked turning to me. 

I was back to wanting the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

“I don’t suppose scars count?” I replied thinking of the dragon I had on the centre of my spine, clearly Charlie was thinking of the same thing, judging from the smirk on his face, “actual tattoos,” Molly stated, I knew from his face that Charlie was waiting to see if I would admit to my own tattoo – if I didn’t, he sure as hell would. Oh, my mother would kill me. then again, Molly was practically my second mum, so I was dead regardless. “well?” Molly persisted, “just one,” I stated quickly, doing my own attempt to avoid her eyeline, 

her eyebrow rose, “where?” Fred and George, along with Ron were practically rolling around on the floor as the inquisition continued mercilessly, “on her back,” Charlie explained quickly, holding my hand tightly, and I couldn’t have been gladder that he was sat next to me. “how do you know that?” Ron asked, while the twins spluttered attempting to breathe through their laughter, “because at the Reserve most of our clothes are tight, so you can see any markings through them,” I explained quickly, hoping the answer would shut the twins up.

Which it obviously didn’t. and they continued to howl with laughter, “they could rival howlers given the amount of noise they make,” I muttered to Charlie who nodded, “no, he knows because they sleep together,” Fred repeated, “the clothes would also have to be thin, not just tight for them to be see through,” Percy commented, and yet again I wanted to choke at least one of these blasted siblings. I glanced across at Charlie who simply shook his head, “both of you have tattoos,” she murmured under her breath in shock, 

I groaned, disappointing Molly was just as bad – if not worse than disappointing my own mum, and I sat clutching Charlie’s hand anxiously. “do lots of the people at the reserve have tattoos?” she asked eventually, “yes,” we both answered quickly, “a lot of scars too, but most people have tattoos,” Charlie explained, I thought back to many of our friends, most people had a minimum of two tattoos, so we were pretty unique all things considered. 

“interesting,” she murmured, waving her wand, what was left of breakfast disappeared, and we were left sitting at the table waiting for Molly’s final words. “didn’t you want to go for a walk this morning, Charlie?” she asked, he nodded, “well you better hurry up, it’s a nice day,” he nodded again grabbing my hand, and practically dragging us up the stairs. We brushed our teeth in record time, and were soon back in his room, while I sat on the bed watching confused, he raced around the room. 

“the beach isn’t far,” he murmured, slipping several things, “I know,” I told him, “Charlie you seem really freaked out, what’s wrong?” he turned to me, still looking flustered, “nothing,” my eyebrow rose, not believing him for a second.

“seriously, its nothing, we can talk about it on our way there,” I nodded slowly standing up, and putting my wand into my pocket, I looked up at him curiously. He smiled reassuringly at me, before wrapping his hand into mine, and walking us back down the stairs, “your mother is going to kill me when she finds out,” I muttered under my breath, he shook his head smiling, “what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the front door, and began our walk to the beach through the various twists and turns, “it will hurt her when she sees it by accident,” he shrugged his shoulders calmly, “she hasn’t seen yours yet, so I'm pretty fine with her not knowing about my other one,” my eyebrow rose as I glanced at his shoulder. I knew what I was looking for, having seen the tattoo out in the open more than once, my eyes flicked over his shoulder, scrutinising the only other tattoo he had. A small piece of script.

“why are you in such a hurry today?” I asked quietly as we arrived on the beach, and as per our tradition, took off our shoes, walking to the water’s edge, and staring out to sea. “I couldn’t wait to bring my girlfriend back down here,” he replied nonchalantly, holding my hand in his, and his shoes in the other, I smiled, leaning into his shoulder as the water tickled our toes. “I'm surprised you didn’t have mum asking to see it,” he commented as we walked slightly further into the sea, 

“I wouldn’t have shown it to her anyway,” I replied quietly, his eyebrow rose, “it’s too far down my back to be easily visible, hence why I chose the location,” he smirked at my grumpiness, “it’s easy for me to see.” He stated still smirking, “that’s because you know where to look,” he shrugged as I continued to stare out to the ocean, “nope, it’s because I undress you enough,” I rolled my eyes nudging him, “do you have to make everything dirty?” he shrugged again still smirking. 

We continued to walk along the beach until we reached the centre, walking back to the sand slightly, I continued to stare out to sea, the water just reaching my feet, “y/n,” Charlie murmured from next to me, I turned to face him, “you make me so happy, you showed me brightness, and hope, and love, and you gave me a home, I started in Romania as a boy following a love of dragons but isolated. But when you arrived, you helped mould me into the man I am today, and I love you so much,” I smiled, 

before turning to shock as he got down on one knee and produced a small ring box, “would you please do me the honour of marrying me?” I stared down in shock at the open ring box, the ring in the box was a small silver band, with a single stone. He smiled up at me, “yes I’ll marry you,” he smiled standing up, hugging me tightly, before slipping the ring onto my finger, “you can’t get rid of me now,” he murmured, “not at the reserve, not here,” I smiled hugging him tightly.

“I would never want to get rid of you,” he smiled, lifting me off the ground, hugging me tightly to his chest. “I love you so much Charlie Weasley,” we continued to smile, even as he put me back down on the ground, my hand slipping back into his comfortably, “we’ll go back to the reserve soon,” he stated absentmindedly as we continued to walk along the beach, and the ring box having slipped back into his pocket. “mhmm,” he smiled turning to look down at me, “and then we’ll be married, and then working, and then maybe have children,” I glanced up at him in horror, he laughed at my reaction, 

“no children too soon thank you, I have to get used to you being my husband first,” he laughed, “ok, no children soon,” I nodded as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “but eventually,” he stated breaking away from me and running across the beach ahead of me, I rolled my eyes glaring at his back, before running to catch up with him, “Charlie!” I wailed slapping him lightly on the arm once I had caught up to him. 

He smiled, pulling me into his broad chest as we reached the end of the beach that we had originally arrived at, “yes Mrs Weasley – to – be.” I sighed, carefully casting a spell on my feet to get rid of the sand before slipping back on my shoes, “does Molly know already?” he shook his head smiling, “she’ll spot the ring though,” I sighed as we began to walk back to the burrow, “you mean to say, you didn’t tell her, and she is going to go crazy again, at us, again?” he nodded, 

“you will be the death of me,” I muttered as we walked back up to the burrow, and then inside, through to the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was stood cooking. “hi mum,” Charlie called to her, she turned around to face us smiling, before looking at him, eyebrow raised, “what did you do?” he smiled toothily, lifting up my left hand for her to see.

“oh finally!” in the blink of an eye, Molly had moved from where she had been stood, pushed Charlie out the way, and gathered me up in her arms, “finally! You are finally my daughter-in-law!” she cheered. I offered a smile, turning to face Charlie, and over Mrs Weasley’s head, glared at him, he returned it with a toothy smile, “so I need to see this tattoo,” she stated, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me up to Charlie’s bedroom, with Charlie in tow. 

“umm why?” I asked as she pulled the pair of us into the room, “for the dress of course! I'm sure it is a lovely tattoo, but you probably don’t want it to be too obvious,” the door slammed behind us, as she settled onto Charlie’s bed expectantly. Sighing deeply, I turned to Charlie, he nodded, walking up behind me, turning away from Mrs Weasley, Charlie slowly undid the zip, letting it drop close to the end, to reveal the tattoo. 

I didn’t need to look behind me to know she was scrutinising it, all the while I clamped the front of the dress to my chest, “I mean it is very nice,” Molly said after a moment’s pause, “I’ve certainly seen worse, and it wouldn’t be too difficult to cover.” Sighing with relief, Charlie did the dress back up, allowing me to snuggle into his chest as we faced Molly, “but your scar would make it more difficult,” she murmured, 

Charlie gently peeled back my cardigan, showing the extent of the scaring, “it’s fine, I was going to cover it up either way,” I muttered slowly. Molly smiled, taking my hand, “you are beautiful regardless,” I smiled, “have you seen Charlie’s tattoo?” her eyeline changed to him immediately, and I peeled back on my cardigan extracting myself from him, and taking a set on his bed instead.

The door opened allowing some more fresh air in, and I sat playing with the ring, as Molly scrutinised Charlie’s dragon tattoo, “well I suppose isn’t as awful as I was expecting,” she muttered, “but why do you both have dragon tattoos?” we looked at each other and shrugged, “we work on a dragon reserve, it seems fitting,” she shrugged continuing to scrutinise the tattoo. “have you seen his other tattoo?” I asked smirking from the bed, Charlie shot me a glare, “other tattoo!?!” Molly turned to her son glaring, 

“what other tattoo!?!?” he sighed, taking off his shirt completely – there was no way he was going to be able to lift it up enough to show her the tattoo – and gestured to his shoulder, “how does she know about it?” I could already hear the smirk in his voice before he said anything, “it’s because she sleeps with him!” Fred yelled running past, I rolled my eyes as Molly looked at the tattoo, “it’s nice, when did you get it?” Charlie sighed looking across at me to answer, “a year ago,” I stated from where I was sat.

She nodded slowly as Charlie put his shirt back on, George and Fred poked their heads around the door, immediately their eyes were drawn to my left hand, “George, if you please,” Fred commented holding his hand out expectantly. George dumped a series of coins in his brother’s hand, as Charlie settled on the bed next to me, Molly shook her head at the pair of them, “we can discuss colours later,” she told the pair of us, walking past her two younger sons, glaring at them, before disappearing down the stairs. 

“thank you,” Fred muttered smugly, stuffing the coins into his pocket, “so when’s the date?” they asked expectantly turning towards us, I sighed leaning into his shoulder, “we just got engaged!” they shrugged turning to Charlie who shrugged, “it will be sorted later.”

The pair left the room looking considerably unimpressed with our lack of plans, “I love you,” I murmured to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, he turned to me smiling, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, I'm working on getting some new stuff out, I currently have a few things in the works, and some other things that I'm considering publishing - I'm not sure whether I will or not as I'm not quite happy with it, so there may be a short break :( but I'm working on it :) hope you liked this! :)


End file.
